The mixed up world of Zoras Journal
by LivinTheDream17
Summary: Read about Zoras mixed up and well, RANDOM world in her Journal. Then help deside just what happens in that crazy world! Rated T Just in case
1. Chapter 1

This is a new thing im strating called 'The mixed up world of Zoras Journal'

Ok Heres what it is. Zora has her own special journal she writes in about herself and all the others in SWAC. She writes about their adventures in her veiw and her celebrity practical joke show. She also has many hidden secrets in these pages... Have you ever wondered exactly what goes on in Zora vents? Well your going to find out!

And Im not going to be the only one coming up with these adventures either... You are! I want you Channy fans to tell me what youd like to see Zora do. Then Ill have her write about the adventures in her journal.... CHANNY IDEAS ARE VERY WELCOME!!!!!! You can tell her pranks to play or ask her what she sees in the vents.. anything!

P.S Im starting it from last episode 'Cookie monster'

Well here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Or Zora.. I own her journal though... How dose that work?!?!

* * *

Zoras Journal

By: Meeeeeeeeeeee!, Zora duh!

Journal entry for 11/11/09

Hello Journal! Guess what happened today?

Sonny helped me win a contest between Dakota and I to sell the most cookies for out troup.

And...... I guess Chad helped to so... T-t-thankyou C-had. Phew! That was hard!

Well anyway Dakotas not in our troup anymore, Sonny is! Who ever said bad things dont happen to bad people? Hey maybe ill make Dakota my next victom on celebrity practical joked? Oh wait nevermind I forgot shes mr. Condors little angel. Id be sooooo fired. I swear that man is blind! Dakota? An angel? Ha Ha I see her coming from more the other direction.

But I still have to think of someone for my next show to prank... Oh well Ill think of someone. For now im going to go feed Bernie and Miss Oinkers. Whos Miss Oinkers you ask? Well shes a pig we got when Marshal put Nico and Grady in charge. They took advantage of it and ordered pigs in a blanket ( Ya know the food?) But some idiot actualy sent them a real pig in a blanket?! So anyways we decided to keep her as So Randoms mascot since we felt kinda bad for her, because 1. She had to kiss Chad. EEEEEEWWWWWWWW!! Poor Oinkers :(.. Well actually I think she liked it, but Shhhhhhh dont tell her I know that!

_***Oink! Oink! Snort***_

Dange I forgot she was in the room!_** ''Sorry oinkers!''**_

She left... I think I made her mad.... Ill have to fix that later.

Well better go feed Bernie before he gets to hungry. I forgot to feed him once and.... well you dont want to know how that ended. 0_0

So until next time I decide to write on you, BYE Journal!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Id like to thank .... Boris Yeltsin, TheBookWorm101, and Zoe Zora for being my first reviewers!!! Thanks for the comments and ideas :) **_

_**And Yes I know the pigs name is Janine..(Now) But Im just going to keep oinkers. This is fan FICTION anyway but thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I would own Zora but I found out recently that theres some crazy law against owning other human beeings...:( **_

Zoras Journal  
Entry 2  
Written on:.......A date..... idk the date! 0_0  
By: Zora, still ( With an entry from Chads journal)

Grrrrrrrr!!!!! Im having a bad day..... First I had to help Sonny do a new baby wa wa sketch and let me tell you it couldn't have been more embarrassing! I know, I know I should be used to it by now but that was just awful. I had to play a baby with a full diaper! I wore a huge fake diaper a bib and everything. I mean cant they see im the genius here? Its just pure mockery of genius... *Sigh* Sorry to freak out like this on you, Ive just had a bad day. Bernie and miss Oinkers are missing. I forgot to feed Bernie yesterday after I finished writing on you journal and im pretty sure I know what happened * Gulp* How am I going to explain this? Oh well... Maybe they'll turn up soon. :(

But Hey my day might be brightening up now. I got a great idea for a prank on my practical joke show from my friend TheBookWorm. I call him/her that because hes/shes always reading. He/She knows the name of almost every book ever written! Oh sorry im getting off topic. Well, anyway why dont you just watch the prank unfold yourself! * Reaches through journal and pulls you into the world of SWAC* And Yes I can do that, But dont tell anyone! Now watch!

I watched as Jackson Tyler walked by and I triped him sending flying him straight into Sonny. They both ended up on the floor in a rather.. Awkward looking heap. I called out Chad's name so he looked around and saw the 2 other teens. Chad was confused at first but then his eyes turned raged. I giggled quietly as Jackson apologized to Sonny. The shared a small smile and laughed a little. Chad runs over and tears Jackson away from her yelling all sorts of '' WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!, GET OFF HER!, HOW DARE YOU JUMP MY SWEET LITTLE SONSHINE!'' Sonny stared wide eyed as Chad and Jackson broke into a fight. Uh oh... This wasn't supposed to happen! Better get out there! I ran out in front of them and yelled '' YOU'VE JUST BEEN CELEBRITY PRACTICAL JOKED CHAD DYLAN COOPER FOR THE SECOND TIME!'' Chad and Jackson ceased the fight and Chad gasped. '' Wha..... zenon!'' He yelled getting my name wrong again. He charged at me as I ran off laughing. As we were running, Miss oinkers suddenly ran out into our path. Bernie followed close behind her. I just avoided them but Chad screamed '' Snake!!!!!!!!'' and turned the other way running until I couldn't see him anymore. Though b4 he was out of sight I faintly heard a howl for revenge...... Yikes. But I soon got over that fear and fell to the ground whooping with laughter, hugging my found pets. Today had been a great day.

*Sends you back to your own world*  
Well I guess im not having the worst day of my life anymore. YAY!!!!!! And was it me or did Chad seemed to be caring? About Sonny!? Oh wow now I feel a little bad... But I guess theres nothing I can do about that. Actually I might have to punish him more :( Chad looked pretty ticked off...... I must now find a way to keep him from murdering me.... hmmm maybe blackmail! But what could I blackmail him with? * Gets an idea and slams journal shut running off to commence her plan *

*Opens journal back up and places a smaller journal between its pages. It reads*

CDCs Journal  
If found return to CDC, Duh  
By: Who else you nimrod? CDC

I CANT BELIEVE THAT LITTLE ZENON!!!!!!! SHE COMPLETELY EMBARRASED ME INFRONT OF EVERYONE! INCLUDING SONNY! THEN GOT ME IN A FIGHT WITH THAT JACKSON GUY! So now im stuck here sitting embarrased in my dressing room holding a steak to my black eye. Well only 3 things to do now. 1. Get revenge on that random. 2. Put Jackson Tyler on my banned wall next to Zac efron. and 3. move to Calamazou.......Oh wait nvm. I better stay here to keep an eye on that Jackson incase he really dose try to pull anything on my sonshine. _Wait what! N-no I dont care about Sonny! What would make you think that! I ju- Oh fine you caught me! So ill let you know if that Jackson so much as lays one hand on my sweet little angel Ill!!!!!-_

* Knock, knock!*

'' Ummmm dont come in im not decent!'' I lied. '' Dont worry Chad its just me!'' I heard Sonny yell. I walked to the door and opened it glumly, '' Oh Hey I.....'' But right then she pulled me into a hug and pecked my cheek. '' Thankyou Chad'' she whispered and skipped off. I stood there rubbing my cheek as a goofy smile spread across my lips. Maybe today hadnt been that bad after all.

CD- No wait, _Chad_ sighning out!


	3. AN Sorry!

I am here to sadly inform my readers that I am ending Zoras journal... :(

JUST KIDDING!..Well kinda. Ok Ill explain. I wont be adding anymore chapters to this but I am starting a new Journal. You see I noticed Zora writes alot about Chad so I decided to make another Journal more based on him.. but Zora still writes it. And I own it!.. still trying to figure out exactly how that works.

Well anyways heres the Link:

Im calling it Operation 'Figure out Chad Dylan Cooper'

Summary: Zora knows she knows people even better than Sonny dose. So to prove this she is attempting to figure out the most complicated teen on earth. CDC. WARNING:Spying,randomness,humiliaty of a certain 3 named boy,and possible death by jerkthrob will be involved!

AGAIN I APOLAGIZE TO ANYONE WHO DOSENT LIKE THE CHANGE. :(

Please dont call me a flip flopper and think I cant make up my mind..


End file.
